


A short horror story.

by ProudToBe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deal, Death, F/M, Halloween, Horror, Love, crossroad, crossroad deamon - Freeform, husband, kiss, short horror story, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudToBe/pseuds/ProudToBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arden Smith is determined to get his wife back and he thinks he has an idea of how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A short horror story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short, supernatural inspired, horror story me and my friend wrote kinda quickly on an English lesson.   
> Here's her tumblr http://idonotsellunicorns.tumblr.com since she doesn't have a user here (She's awesome btw). 
> 
> Hope you like it, and Happy Halloween!

It was a cold, dark night in October. The wolves were howling at the moon in despair and the wind blew cold. It was almost as they knew what was going to happen.

Arden Smith looked down at the ground beneath his feet.  
“I hope his works.” He said and started digging. Soon he’d dug a little hole right in the middle of the crossroad.   
He was going to make a deal.

Arden had heard stories about this crossroad. It was all about people getting rich over a night or finding true love.  
All they did was dig down a box with a picture of them in it and ask for the thing they wanted. So Arden put down his box, covered it with dirt and waited.

“Well aren’t you the handsome!” a soft voice said behind him.

Arden quickly turned around and saw a woman with strange, red eyes.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“I’m the one who’s here to kiss you!” She answered with a teasing smirk.

“What? I… I didn’t ask for this!” Arden stuttered. “I’m here to get my wife back!”

“Yes, I know pretty eyes.” The red-eyed woman said, “But you will have to pay to get your Gemma back.”

Arden started to get really confused. How could this woman know the name of his dead wife? Was she a ghost?  
He decided not to care about it. For the moment Gemma was more important.

“I don’t have money with me.” He said.

“Oh, that doesn’t matter. Just give me a kiss and I will come and ask you fore something in ten years…” She said.

It seemed like a good deal to Arden, who walked up to the woman and kissed her. Anything for his Gemma.

“If you survive that long.” The woman whispered with a smile on her lips.

Arden pulled back and was just about to ask her why he wouldn’t, but she was gone. Vanished into the darkness.

Arden got his Gemma back. But ten years later he was found in a dumpster on the outskirts of the town he lived in.  
His body was ripped to pieces and some of his organs were missing and spread all over.  
It is said that his ghost still hunts that crossroad and that if you come near you can hear him say:  
“Gemma why? I love you. Please don’t”


End file.
